World of Winx - Episode 206/Script
The Girl in the Stars Intro/Recap Narrator: Three of the Winx fly to the World of Dreams to save the pirates, attacked by the Shadow Creatures of the Queen, while the other Winx go to Paris Fashion School where Matt studies. Here, Stella fights against Obscura, her Nemesis, while Matt is kidnapped by a mysterious person. Scene: World of Dreams Flora: Our attacks have no affect, Musa. Musa: I'll give it one last try. Bloom: I'll help you! *Bloom and Musa use their power but no avail. Two Shadow Creatures appear* Flora: Bloom! *More Shadow Creatures come. They surround the Winx* Musa: Things are getting tough around here. Bloom: I... can't... breath... Musa: Hold on, Bloom! They've already used this trick against us! Bloom: Really? And how did you get out of it? Musa: Uhh... you should ask Stella... Flora: Right. Bloom: Perfect! Let's stay together, okay? *More and more Shadow Creatures come* Bloom: Flora, can you hear me? Musa? Scene: Queen's Lair Shaman: They're lost. Nobody can save them this time. Scene: Rooftop Stella: It's useless. We lost him! Tecna: He could be anywhere now. Aisha: Let's pick a direction. We can't leave Matt alone. *They get into action. Meanwhile, the kidnapper is climbing on top* Man: How can such a slim boy be so... woahh... heavyy!!! *He grabs the vine just in time and continues climbing* Scene: World of Dreams *The girls grab each other's hands* Bloom: Let's combine our powers. It's the only way we'll make it. *The convergence works. It not only frees them but also frees the pirates. The Shadow Creatures then chase after the pirates again. Bloom hits a creature but the attack makes it double* Musa: We'll never stop them like that. Flora: Maybe I've got an idea. Bloom: I adore you. Flora: It's the forest. It's this dark energy that makes them unbeatable and I can neutralize it. *Flora uses her power* Scene: Queen's Lair Tinkerbell: Poor little fairy, you can do nothing against my power. *Tinkerbell uses her power* Scene: World of Dreams Musa: Flora, wait! The nature on the island is affected by the negative aura of the Queen. *Flora continues using her power* Scene: Queen's Lair *Flora's power hits Tinkerbell* Shaman: My Queen! Scene: World of Dreams Musa: Flora! Flora: Huh? Uh! Scene: Queen's Lair Shaman: What an incredible power! *Tinkerbell shoves Shaman* Tinkerbell: She took me unprepared. But it will not happen again. Scene: World of Dreams *The restored corner is corrupted again* Bloom: Flora, take shelter! Flora: No. Not yet. I can save the forest. I can... *Flora is absorbed into the tunnel* Scene: Queen's Lair Tinkerbell: My power has reached the edge. I need to recover. Shaman: My Queen! Are you okay? My Queen! Tinkerbell: Nature. Nature is her friend. But soon it will be her worst enemy. Scene: Rooftop Aisha: There. Did you see him? Stella: Ahh! Lost again! Tecna: Wrong! I just scanned his height, weight and speed. We'll find him. *The kidnapper runs and the Winx chase after him* Tecna: He's heading north. *He then lays Matt on the ground and sets up a trap. Stella gets trapped and fall* Stella: Ahhh! Help! *Someone gets her hand* Bloom: Need a hand? Scene: Pool Stella: Girls! *She hugs Flora and Musa* Stella: You're back. Musa: And we brought backup. Pirate #1: Canon ball! *He and another pirate jumps to the pool* Stella: Really? I wouldn't say that... Bloom: Hey! Guys! What are you doing? Pirate #2: Can't you see? We're relaxing! Pirate #3: Stop it, you wimps! We have a mission to complete. Pirate #1: Relax! Why should we hurry? Pirate #3: If we're free now, it's only thanks to them. And we could show we're real pirates if we all transform together. Pirate #1: Negative, sir. We guard the perimeter, sir. Pirate #3: You've got three seconds to get out! And a-one, and a-two, and... Pirate #1: Okay. Okay. I'm coming. *He drags pirate #3 to the pool* Bloom: Let them stay. There's no time for jokes. Pirate #1: Bye bye! Stella: What's our plan? Tecna: I updated the features of the kidnapper on your Winxwatch. Musa: Let's split up then. We have to close in on him. Bloom: Musa, you and Flora will stay here to cover sector one. Flora: Okay. Bloom: Tecna and Aisha: sector two. *Tecna gives a thumb up* Bloom: Stella and I will cover sector three. Scene: Paris Stella: Bloom, target engaged. Bloom: Where? *Stella points to Eiffel Tower* Pirate #4: Wait! Stella: Faster or we'll lose him! Pirate #5: Faster? Oh yeah. Without transforming, it's not so easy! Bloom: He's right. They're simple humans. They only have special powers if they transform. Scene: Eiffel Tower Man: I've had enough! *He sets up other traps* Bloom: Magic traps! Stella: I can see more traps. We can't go up this way... Pirate #5: Oops! Too late... *Both the pirates and the kidnapper are blown away* Bloom: Hold tight! Pirate #5: Thank you. We saw him. He's out, too. He's trapped now. Bloom: Stella, create a protective shield for Matt. Stella: A shield? Bloom: Get ready to catch him when he falls. *Bloom heats up the tower* Man: Ahhhh! Burns!!! It burns!!! Nooo!!! *Stella creates a shield for Matt but the kidnapper snatches him and activates his skydive gear* Bloom: Uh! He's escaping! Scene: Seine River Tecna: He's next to you. Pirate #3: Hurry! Get on board! *They chase after the kidnapper by boat* Tecna: The brakes!!! Bloom: We're losing him! Pirate #4: Leave it to us. *He throws the anchor at the boat. Stella jumps in boat. And then Bloom. He tries to get rid of them but failed* Pirate #3: This thing is too cool! *Aisha prepares to jump in the kidnapper's boat* Tecna: Aisha! No! *She jumps in and gets closer to him. He then activates his pendant. An octopus monster appears and attacks the Winx. He takes the chance to run away with Matt. The monster disappears after he successfully retreats* Aisha: Where did he go? Bloom: He's on the rooftops again. Not far from here. Scene: Pool Musa: Who would've guessed it? You and I looking after these two loafers. Flora: Relax, Musa. I can convince them to take action. *Flora talks to the pirates* Flora: Come on, guys. Are you ready to take on a heroic mission altogether? Let's go and save Matt! *They splash water on her* Musa: Predictable. With pirates you need to use an iron fist. Now just watch me. *Musa talks to the pirates* Musa: I'm getting tired of you now. Are you pirates or-- *They splash water on her* Musa: No comment, please. Scene: Rooftop Bloom: My Winxwatch lost the target. Tecna: Mine, too. Something's interfering with our devices. Scene: Pool Flora: We can't track the kidnapper anymore. We have to go now! Musa: Did you hear? Pirate #1: Loud and clear. Flora: Then help us! Pirate #1: Sweetie, we'd really like to. Pirate #2: But sadly, we don't have our powers anymore. Musa: But your companions are giving their best. Pirate #1: Ya! Pirates don't act out of charity! Pirate #5: Wrong! We have ethics just like you. Pirate #1: Ethics? Who's this Ethics? Pirate #2: Sure not a friend of mine. Pirate #1: Talk simply, please. Pirate #3: We're a crew! We should help each other, just like them! Pirate #4: Right! Fight together for a good goal! Pirate #2: Ah! Like ransacking! Pirate #4: Right! Stella: Hmmm! Pirate #4: Or... or better! Like saving the life of that dude. Bloom: Uh! Matt! He's called Matt. Pirate #4: What did I say? Flora: Okay. You know a single snowflake looks so fragile, but we all know what we can do when we put them all together. Pirate #2: Yeah. Pirate #1: I don't get it. Bloom: Uhh! Just move now. It's your captain's order! Pirate #3: Right! Let's go. Tecna: My Winxwatch can't locate him. Pirate #2: Sometimes the simplest means are the most efficient. Scene: Rooftop *The kidnapper finds himself surrounded by the pirates* Pirate #3: You're trapped. *He detaches his belt and slides away* Pirate #3: We've got to help him. We're a crew, remember? *They successfully transform* Pirate #4: Yeah! We made it! Pirate #3: At it, lads! *They use their hooks to slide after the kidnapper. Pirate #3 snatches Matt back* Pirate #3: That's our loot! If you want it back, you'll have to deal with us. *The kidnapper runs away* Bloom: Great teamwork, guys! Pirate #2: Yeah. Thanks to you. Pirate #3: Here. He's okay. He just fainted. We have to go now, Winx. See you soon in Neverland united against the Queen. Scene: Winxmobile *Matt wakes up* Matt: Huh? Ahhh! Stella: Shhh! Now relax. Bloom: You can say it. It's your lucky day. Matt: A-actually it's not a bad awakening. But maybe... Bloom: Maybe what? Matt: You're kind of kidding, aren't you? *He searches around* Matt: Where did you hide them? Stella: What? Matt: The video cameras. Bloom: Matt, sit down, please. Matt: Oh please. The kidnapping. This place. Is that a candid? A reality? Or maybe... Flora: Matt, calm down. We'll tell you everything, okay? Matt: Now I see who you are. You're the Winx. Stella: I adore fans. Matt: Yeah. But on TV you look better. Stella: How dare you? I'll... I'll... Musa: Stella! No! Matt: Anyway, your band is good. I like your vibes. Musa: Really? *Matt plays a melody and Musa sings along* Flora: Wow. You're great! Matt: Oh. Thanks. Your first single was a really great hit. Too bad that all the rest is garbage. Musa: What? Matt: The sound is a bit too naive. Musa: How dare you? I wil-- Tecna: Musa, relax. Take a deep breath. Matt: If you want, I could give you some tips. *He plays a melody* Flora: He's really great. Stella: Oh yeah, a great braggart! *Stella takes the guitar back* Matt: Hey! Stella: Now sit down and prick up your ears. We've got something important to tell you. Matt: Uhmm. Maybe I'm the most misunderstood talent ever? Yeah! Thanks. I knew it already. Stella: Mmmm! Matt: So what's this important thing you have to... tell me? Bloom: Matt, could you help us find your father? Matt: What? Bloom: Many people need him and other people don't want us to find him. That's why you were kidnapped. Flora: We just want to protect you. Matt: You're off track, girls. I've never seen my father. Musa: We talked to his friend, Wendy, and she gave us this. *Musa puts the letter on the table. Matt pulls a scroll and a kaleidoscope from his pocket. Then he checks stuffs* Matt: The handwriting is the same. You're not lying. Bloom: What's that? Matt: A kaleidoscope. This and the parchment are everything my father left to me. *He gives Bloom the kaleidoscope and the scroll* Bloom: But it's unreadable... Matt: Try now. Bloom: Wow. It works. It says "Look for the second to your right. You'll find your future." What does it mean? Scene: Notre Dame Cathedral Matt: Second star to the right. Can you see anything, Bloom? Bloom: Oh! I see... a girl! Oh! She's so beautiful! Matt: Yeah. I've been coming here for a long time to admire her. Bloom: Who is she? Matt: I don't know. But I feel like I've known her forever. I've been in love with her since the first moment I saw her. Flora: Have you tried to find her? Matt: No. It sounds foolish. Sometimes I even think it's not real, but just a beautiful dream. Flora: You are Peter Barrie's son. Peter Pan's son. Don't you realize it? Matt: Peter Pan!? Flora: Mh-mh! Right! Him. What you feel inside you, it is real. Aisha: The World of Dreams does really exist. We've seen it. Musa: Who knows. Maybe you'll find her there. Matt: Wait a moment. Who are you then? Bloom: We are fairies and we have a mission to complete. Matt: Fairies? Stella: Defeat the evil Queen ruling in Neverland. Flora: Otherwise the dreams of all humans will disappear forever. Bloom: Matt? Matt? Are you okay? Matt: I've got an idea. I'll find the most beautiful flower in the world to honour my love. *He disappears* Winx: Huh? Bloom: Where did he go? Category:Scripts Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Season 2 Scripts (World of Winx) Category:DuArt Film and Video Category:DuArt Film and Video Scripts Category:World of Winx Category:World of Winx Scripts